


Навсегда повязаны

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Пять раз, когда Максим молчал о своих чувствах, и один раз, когда Сережа все сказал за него.





	Навсегда повязаны

1.  
— Алло? Макс? — голос Трущева заглушает грохочущая музыка, и Макс уже жалеет, что позвонил. — Чего такое? Все в порядке?  
— Сереж... — Свобода в одиночку выжрал полбутылки, но приятную пустоту, воцарившуюся в голове, назвать порядком сложно. Набирая знакомый номер, он хотел сказать Сереге одну-единственную фразу, а услышав знакомый голос, понял — не сможет. Не сейчас.   
— Макс, ничего не слышно, пиздец просто, — Сережа тоже пьяный. Максиму даже не нужны подтверждения. Он и так знает, что в Краснодаре вместе с Плохой Компанией по-другому быть не может. — Что-то срочное?  
— Да так... — Анисимов и сам не понимает. Эти чувства сидят в нем слишком давно, он с ними почти свыкся, хотя порой накрывает так, что сил нет. — Хотел сказать, что...  
— О, тебе привет, от Эрика, — Трущев смеется совершенно искренне, и Макс уверен, что на самом деле его только что послали нахуй. Другого он от Эрика и не ожидает. — Тут день рождения у...  
— Сережа, блять! — Свободе абсолютно плевать, в честь кого Трущев напивается сегодня вечером. У него самого причина одна. Три ебанных слова которые вертятся на языке уже больше года. — Я... «скучаю», «жду», «пишу новую песню» — у Максима много синонимов для своего «люблю», но Сереже их выслушивать некогда. У него как и всегда есть дела поважнее.  
— Мась, меня на сцену зовут. Давай завтра созвонимся? — на фоне уже звучит «Навылет». — Ближе к вечеру набери, ок? Обнял-приподнял.  
Макс еще долго слушает гудки, пытаясь сообразить, почему каждый раз именно он оказывается за бортом. Почему звонит, считает дни до очередной встречи, если точно знает — при первой же возможности Трущев вернется к своим. Серегу тянет на юг, туда, где дом и семья, а Макс... Макс в его систему координат никак не может вписаться.   
Сережа обещает, что они навсегда повязаны: и музыкой, и морем, и разделенным на двоих коньяком. А Макс, конечно, этому слепо верит. Он ждет, когда их отношения, больше напоминающие стихийное бедствие, превратятся во что-то более осознанное. Ждет молча, довольствуясь пьяными поцелуями и руками, где не положено. Пусть это и против его натуры.  
Анисимов вообще рядом с Сережей себя теряет. Он в этой жизни всякое говно видел, сам не одно сердце разбивал, уходил и приходил, когда вздумается, ценил эту самую свободу, а теперь... Ему эгоистично хочется внимания, хочется, чтобы Трущев возвращался не в Москву, а к нему.   
Вот только жизнь на два города истончает связь между ними. Сережа за время, проведенное в Краснодаре, от Макса отвыкает, забывает о его нытье и занудстве. По возвращению срывается чаще, пока заново не открывает для себя простую истину «это Свобода».   
Максим же наоборот о Сереже даже на расстоянии забыть не может. У него эта любовь ебанная в горле как спица встала, царапает до крови, так что даже петь сложно. Невысказанные чувства тянут ко дну, мешают, ни на чем другом сосредоточиться не дают.   
Сидя в пустой квартире, в спальном районе Москвы, Макс в пару глотков приканчивает бутылку. Пьяные звонки среди ночи и признание в любви по телефону — вот до чего Анисимова доводит Сережа, которому в своем Красе снова не до него.

2.  
Самолет прилетает рано утром. Сережа встречает Макса в аэропорту и сразу же тащит гулять. В будний день набережная безлюдна, лишь какие-то школьники, сбежавшие с уроков, носятся туда-сюда. Они и сами как эти самые школьники пинают камни под ногами и пьют пиво, совсем не по-пацански завернутое в пакет.  
Анисимов даже не пытается изобразить радость. Ему в Краснодаре тоскливо. Он нытьем даже себя раздражает. Погода не та, атмосфера, море, люди — не те. Даже Сережа, и он не тот. Юг оставляет на Трущеве свой отпечаток, добавляет ему спеси и наглости и, как это ни странно, лишает тепла. PLC второй месяц здесь безвылазно, работает над альбомом, сводит треки, выкуривает по пачке в день. Не Свободе говорить о дурных привычках, но его брала какая-то извращенная гордость, когда после встречи с ним Сережа все порывался завязать, начал хоть немного думать о будущем и перестал жить одним днем, как все в его окружении. Но Краснодар возвращает все на круги своя.   
Макс слушает, как Трущев рассказывает что-то о грядущем концерте, и улыбается, думая, что их прогулка вполне подходит под стандарты классического свидания. Не хватает только признания в любви. Свободе не хочется всех этих поцелуев на закате и шепота «я тебя тоже». Слишком это не про них. Он собирает просто поставить Сережу перед фактом.  
Анисимов прекрасно понимает, что после этих самых заветно-ебаных слов весь их классный день свернет не туда, и не только день... Не будут они гулять, натянув капюшоны так, чтобы люди не узнавали, не будут улыбаться друг другу, раскуривая одну сигарету на двоих. Макс вроде Серегу как облупленного знает, но все равно боится его реакции. Вдруг Трущеву нахер легче послать, чем снова бояться обжечься?  
— Ща ребята подойдут, ты не против? — Максу даже смешно от того, как вовремя на горизонте появляется Плохая Компания, спасая Сережу от возможного признания.  
-Я? Да похер, — он неопределенно машет рукой, стараясь не показывать обиду.  
Максим и в самом деле надеялся, что этот его спонтанный приезд пройдет без громкой музыки, шумной тусовки и малознакомых людей вокруг. Целые сутки лишь для них. Но хрен там. PLC тут каждая собака знает. Странно, что им удается урвать хоть несколько часов наедине.   
Дальше все идет по отработанной схеме. Анисимов даже не пытается улыбаться или демонстрировать дружелюбие. В окружении друзей Трущева он чувствует себя лишним. Это не его люди. Сережа даже не сразу замечает, что Свобода отбился от компании и плетется где-то позади.   
— Эй, ты чего? — Серега возвращается на пару шагов назад. — Чего затух?  
— Забей, — Максу приятно, он знает, что Трущев не для галочки интересуется. Видит — что-то не так. — Накрывает как обычно.   
— Сейчас все пройдет, — тот улыбается как кот и, чуть вытягиваясь, треплет патлы Анисимова. — Машину подгоним, на море поедем. Кайф.   
А Максиму первый раз в жизни на море не хочется. Он не за этим сюда из Москвы сорвался. Свобода терпеть не может ультиматумы, выбор в духе «или —или», но в голову приходит шальная мысль: а что если сейчас уйти? Как отреагирует Трущев? Пойдет за ним? И если пойдет, будет ли это значить, что Макс на ступень выше, важнее для Сереги всей Плохой Компании вместе взятой?  
— Нет, Сереж. Я устал, спать хочу, а не в машине трястись.   
— То есть не поедешь? — Трущев хмурится, явно недовольный отказом. — Уверен?  
— У меня завтра самолет. Помнишь?  
— Конечно, — ему, кажется, даже грустно, но выбор все равно очевиден. Куда стая без вожака? — Ключи я же дал? Мы к ночи вернемся. Дождешься?  
— Куда я денусь? — Макс пожимает плечами, мысленно ругая себя за то, что снова поверил в свою исключительность для Трущева.

3.  
Макс не поклонник социальных сетей. Ему плевать, кто что выставляет и кого лайкает. Пока дело не касается Сережи. Взгляд цепляется за фото, с которого ему широко улыбается Трущев. Не один, конечно. Вокруг Плохая Компания, все в черном как на подбор, стоят на какой-то краснодарской улице, дышат южным ночным воздухом... Все как обычно, кроме девушки, которую Серега обнимает за талию и прижимает к себе.   
В этот момент Свобода превращается в настоящего сталкера. Он смотрит, кто отмечен на фото, переходит с аккаунта на аккаунт, пролистывает истории и видит... видит их везде. Весь вечер рядом: курят у бара, танцуют рядом, Трущев с двумя стаканами чего-то алкогольного, девушка держит его под руку... Макс не видел ее раньше в рядах бесчисленных подруг, но ему не составляет труда понять — к таким женщинам у Сергея Викторовича слабость. Ему как будто нравятся отношения на пороховой бочке, когда сначала долго и со вкусом треплют нервы, а потом наступает бурное примирение. Сережа никогда в этом не признается, но его только к таким — ярким, дерзким, готовым побороться за свое — и тянет.   
Макс в этом смысле исключение. Свобода со счета сбился, сколько раз, утыкаясь в плечо, Трущев говорил, что рядом с ним ему спокойно. Анисимов прекрасно понимает, что своим признанием лишит Сережу тихой гавани и, может, поэтому до сих пор молчит. Вместо банальной ревности он давится завистью ко всем случайным людям, оказывающимся непозволительно близко к Сереже. Макс хочет быть на месте каждого из них. Ему надоело довольствоваться мимолетными фразами, пьяными прикосновениями и взглядами, дающими надежду, которых после тура и так стало невыносимо мало.  
В какой-то момент Свобода думает послать все к черту и написать Сереже, скинуть эту самую фотографию, потребовать объяснений:  
 _«Кто она?»  
«Почему ты с ней, а не со мной?»  
«Может, хватит делать вид, что между нами ничего нет?»_  
Но в итоге лишь спрашивает: _«Когда в Москву? Я соскучился»_.

4.  
Трущев появляется на его пороге неожиданно. Макс даже не в курсе как давно тот в городе. В последние месяцы Сережа настолько занят промо нового альбома, что для Анисимова в плотном расписании место находится с трудом. Их отношения гаснут. Это становится очевиднее с каждой встречей. Даже когда в распоряжении целый день — прямо как в старые-добрые, они пользуются им как-то неумело, не на всю катушку. Не как раньше.  
Сережу за эти дни в столице люди успевают задолбать, он видеть никого не хочет. Максим с удовольствием готов стать его единственной компанией. У него дома достаточно алкоголя, чтобы не высовываться на улицу и до утра изливать друг другу душу.  
Они не виделись достаточно долго, и Свобода уверен — им есть о чем поговорить. Но вместо этого оба молчат. Лежат на диване, плечом к плечу, тупо пялясь в потолок, даже на оповещения телефона не отвлекаясь. Максим вспоминает свои неправдоподобно глубокие рассуждения о том, что главное — чтобы молчать с человеком было приятно, и уговаривает себя расслабиться. Получается так себе. Он не чувствует потребности заполнять эфир болтовней, но и звенящую тишину больше слушать не в силах.  
— Можно вопрос? — Свобода поворачивается на бок. — Сереж?  
— С каких пор ты спрашиваешь? — Трущев ухмыляется, наверняка думая, что опять ерунда какая-нибудь у Макса в голове застряла, и некому ее оттуда вымести. По сути, так оно и есть.   
— По поводу тех фоток в инсте.   
— Каких фоток? — тот лениво приоткрывает один глаз.  
— С девушкой, — хочется, чтобы на мгновение Сережа стал таким же мудрым, каким видят его окружающие. Чтобы понимал с полуслова и не заставлял проговаривать некоторые вещи. — Ты еще целовал ее в истории у Эрика.  
— И давно ты смотришь его истории? — Сережа забавно фыркает. И пусть Макс не в настроении, его это умиляет. — Была одна... Ничего такого.  
— Ничего такого, — эхом повторяет Макс, снова ложась на спину. Встречаться взглядом с Трущевым сейчас не хочется. — Ты не рассказывал.  
— А должен был? — Сережа подвигается ближе и перехватывает Макса поперек груди. Свободе одновременно хочется скинуть его руку и наоборот прильнуть ближе. Он пока не решил. — Ты что, типа ревнуешь?  
— Вот сдался ты мне, Сереж? — Анисимов пиздит как дышит.   
— Кто-то говорил, что главное — всегда быть честным, — Сережа всегда прав, с ним не поспоришь. — Так что еще как сдался.  
Он наваливается сверху, сминает в объятьях, посмеиваясь. Это меньше всего походит на дружескую потасовку, но и на сцену между влюбленными не тянет. Просто Трущев, чуть пьяный, лезет к нему, пытается дотянуться губами хоть куда-то... Он опаляет шею Свободы горячим дыханием так, что дрожь проходит по всему телу. Максу хочется зажмуриться и подчиниться этому. Наконец перестать думать и пустить все на самотек, как делал не раз, еще в туре... Но еще больше ему хочется сказать самое главное.   
— Сереж, перестань, — Макс пытается высвободиться из объятий, но Трущев только крепче прижимает его к себе, затыкая поцелуем. От греха подальше. Чтобы лишнего не сболтнул. — Блять, да отъебись, — он уже грубо отпихивает его, давая понять — сейчас не до этого.  
Сережа хмурится. Хочется верить, что в его голове рождаются мысли — откуда такая реакция и почему. Максим же весь на поверхности, ничего не скрывает. Разве что вслух не говорит.

5.  
Анисимов до последнего собирается проигнорировать концерт PLC и не явиться в клуб. Прошло слишком много времени, чтобы заявляться на каждый его сольник. Они уже давно пропускают такие мероприятия. Приходят по двое-трое из компании гастролеров, если выдастся свободный вечер. О том, чтобы разносить залы своей энергетикой или подниматься на сцену, и речи не идет.  
Максим чувствует, что не получит ничего кроме приступа щемящей ностальгии, но... Он слишком соскучился. Они не виделись два месяца. У Сережи тур, у самого Макса пусть не Олимпийский, но тоже работа. Не созваниваются около трех недель — о чем говорить? Последнее сообщение приходит позавчера _«на конц притащишься?»_   
И Макс сидит у барной стойки, так чтобы со сцены его было видно. Злится, что в модном клубе нет коньяка как он любит, только виски, но все равно заказывает сразу двойную порцию, прекрасно понимая, что на трезвую голову этот концерт не вывезет.   
На трезвую голову он ни за что бы не полез на сцену к Сереге, не стал бы орать «Ускориться» тому в лицо. Даже не понятно — кому этот цирк больше нужен. Уж точно не зрителям, пришедшим послушать новый альбом и пару-тройку хитов с «Восхода». Но Трущев все равно тянет руку, вытаскивает Свободу к себе и шепчет «пора тут все разъебать». И они разъебывают.  
Макс в такого Сережу и влюблен: с красным лицом, вздувшимися венами на шее, не поющего даже — орущего в микрофон. Анисимову жарко, пьяно, у него кружится голова, а взгляд ищет в толпе черный флаг, чтобы забрать его и накинуть на их с Сережей плечи.   
Вся кропотливая работа по усмирению своих чувств сходит на нет. То, что сразу после выступления они оказываются в пустой гримерке, совсем не удивительно. Как только захлопывается дверь, Трущев, поднимаясь на носочках и смешно заваливаясь, тянется к губам Анисимова. Максиму приходится его подхватить и самому наклониться вперед. Так удобней. Он помнит. Свобода проводит рукой по короткому ежику волос и расслабляется, сразу позволяя языку проникнуть в свой рот. Раз уж сегодня день ностальгии — можно. Все прямо как в туре. Окей, может, гримерка получше, чем в захолустном ДК, а алкоголь в венах наоборот — на пару сотен дороже, но главное, что поцелуи такие же шалые, и пальцы снова на пряжке ремня...  
Когда к Максиму возвращается способность трезво оценивать происходящее, он уже у себя в квартире. Полностью одетый, один. В ванне не шумит вода, с кухни не доносится запах горелой яичницы. Запаха Сережи рядом тоже не ощущается. Значит, его здесь нет. Значит, Максим вернулся один.   
По большому счету, Анисимову все равно, как он оказался дома. Живой, вроде целый, и на том спасибо. Гораздо больше волнует, что он не помнит ни слова из того, что вчера шептал Трущеву, пока они зажимались в гримерке. А ведь шептал, это точно. Макс себя знает. У него в такие моменты тормоза отказывают, мелет всякую чушь вперемешку со стонами.   
Спрашивать Сережу, слышал ли тот вчера три блядских слова, плохая идея. Если слышал, то наверняка счел за горячечный бред. Если нет — начнет мучить и выпытывать правду, а у Макса сил уже нет. 

+1  
У Свободы по-прежнему никого нет кроме Трущева, так и не покинувшего его головы. Если бы Макс писал песни про любовь, такие, что не в бровь, а в глаз, они все обязательно были бы про Сережу. Сережу, который с удивительной легкостью может стать центром вселенной, толком для этого ничего не делая. У него талант привязывать к себе людей.   
Только Трущеву под силу уговорить ребят снова встретиться. Они уже давно не собираются вот так — всей компанией. Хотя скорее ее осколками. У всех свои дела, свои гастрольные графики... Им хватает пары столов, чтобы разместиться.  
Анисимов зачем-то приезжает один из первых. В четырех стенах он места себе на находит в преддверии скорой встречи. А в ресторане сидит, ждет, накручивает себя и вытирает вспотевшие ладони о штаны...   
Он понимает, что Серега зашел в зал, даже раньше, чем видит проклятую толстовку с надписью «Черный флаг» на спине. От Трущева прет такой энергетикой, что становится ясно — уж он-то сможет разбудить воспоминания, устроить настоящий кач, стерев с лиц тоскливую ностальгию. У Сережи PLC хватит запала.   
Он обнимает каждого, целует девочек, жмет руки... Конечно, и Макс под раздачу попадает. Ему достается крепкое, знакомое, искреннее — но просто объятье. Анисимов ожидал большего. Он имеет право на большее. Они ведь всегда были ближе, родней, чем кто либо из собравшихся. Хотя...  
Максим не может наблюдать за Сережей. За тем, как мужчина всем кроме него дарит свое внимание. Сам спросит, что-то расскажет, фотку сделает... Трущев мечется между столами, не находя времени нормально подойти к Свободе, выпить, поговорить. Макса не особо интересуют причины, ему важен сам факт. Сереже не до него. Сережа принадлежит всем и сразу, и смотреть на это физически невозможно. И тогда он отворачивается, пытается переключить внимание. Но выходит так себе.  
Напротив него сидят Олег с Даней. Зачем они явились на встречу — не ясно. Все равно остальных будто не замечают, весь вечер как склеенные, шепчутся о чем-то, смеются между собой. С одной стороны, приятно — хоть что-то осталось неизменным, а с другой, Свободу от них тошнит. Ему до зубного скрежета обидно: почему у них вышло? Стартовали ведь в одинаковых условиях — притирки во время кастингов, пляски вокруг друг друга на реалити, тур с совместными номерами... А по итогу что? Макс с Сережей будто и не друзья уже, словом за вечер не перемолвились, Даня с Олегом все еще влюбленные идиоты, которые до сих пор отлипнуть друг от друга не могут и в рот заглядывают.   
У Макса нет сомнений в том, что они слиняют с этой вечеринки раньше всех и ничуть об этом не пожалеют. По-хорошему за ребят нужно порадоваться. Оба ведь счастливы, нашли себя друг в друге. Только у Макса не получается. Вместо этого он едва сдерживает злость, берущую верх. А потом видит, как ладонь Олега совершенно обыденно ложится на колено Бурцева, и срывается.  
— Постеснялись бы, блять! — выходит слишком громко.  
Но парням, кажется, плевать. Они уверены, что посторонние люди их не видят, а перед своими прятаться уже давно перестали. И поэтому смотрят на Макса непонимающе, мол, чего психуешь? В какой-то момент Анисимову даже страшно за себя становится. Ведь и Олег, и Даня — мальчики проницательные. Никогда ни о ком не говорят, но все знают. Они и про чувства Родиона к Кристине все реалити знали, и сейчас наверняка просекли что к чему. Их сочувствующие взгляды куда хуже непонимающих.  
— Макс? Ты чего, Макс? — он уже стоит на крыльце ресторана, курит, хочет такси вызвать, но Сережа, сука, выходит следом.  
— Да ничего, — он затягивается. — Хуйня.   
— Эти двое бесят? — Трущев кутается в толстовку, усмехается. — Пиздец они, да? Ничего время с людьми не делает. Терновому под тридцатник уже, а он все с Данькой носится, чуть ли не с ложечки кормит, — он кивает в сторону зала. — Вон, к бару за колой без сахара только так побежал. Смешные они.  
— Счастливые.  
— По-своему, — соглашается Трущев.  
— А мы? — вопрос сам срывается с губ. Терять все равно уже нечего. — Почему у нас с тобой так не вышло?   
— В смысле? Что, хотел бы у меня на коленках сидеть? — несмотря на горечь в голосе Анисимова, Сереже почему-то смешно.   
— А может и хотел бы? Я, блять, уверен, что они вчера весь день на студии провели. Вместе. И скорее всего не записали ни секунды, потому что сосались и совместки новые, нахуй никому не сдавшиеся, придумывали. И что сейчас они мило всем улыбнутся и укатят куда-нибудь на тачке Терри, чтобы...  
— Хватит, — Сережа было тянется, чтобы встряхнуть Свободу за плечи, но делает шаг назад. — Это не наша история, Макс. Не про нас. Не про нас все эти сопли, — он забирает сигарету и затягивается сам. — Да было. Я все помню. Тогда так... необходимо было. Мы, может, друг друга вылечили тогда...  
— А прошлым летом в Краснодаре? А у меня на квартире? Или в гримерке?   
— Это не про любовь, Мась, — Сережа тушит окурок о стену.  
— У тебя — может быть, — какие-то еще объяснения не нужны. Максим не тупой.   
Идти до метро ночью мало того что холодно — бесполезно, но такси Анисимов не вызывает. Разворачивается сразу, даже не прощаясь. Сережа его точно догонять не бросится. Не после того как отнял надежду, которую Свобода по крупицам собирал, в каждом жесте и полуулыбке видя что-то особенное.  
Анисимов сам дурак, столько времени велся, верил, на что-то надеялся. Мол, пока Трущев не знает, еще есть вероятность, что все срастется... Но нечему там срастаться, и никогда не было. Общие приключения, переживания и воспоминания, одни на двоих, могут сохранить дружбу, пронести ее сквозь года, но не имеют никакого отношения к любви. Теперь Макс это понимает, и чувства его больше не держат.   
Чувства больше не тянут на Юг.


End file.
